Alter ego
by JessSwann2
Summary: Avant la saison 1, Jaime et Cersei Lannister sont jumeaux, ils ont toujours été semblables et passaient facilement l'un pour l'autre, mais le temps passe…Ecrit pour la communauté Live Journal Kinkenstock sur le thème : crossdressing - Enfants ils étaient le reflet de l'autre, maintenant plus tout à fait attention romance


**Disclaimers: **** Les personnages sont à George RR Martin et je me base sur la série**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une nouvelle histoire, dans un nouveau fan dom… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, soyez indulgents je débute dans le fan dom…**_

_**Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Alter ego**

_**Maison Lannister, Westerland**_

Allongée sur son lit, Cersei Lannister, fille de la puissante Main du Roi s'ennuyait ferme. La jeune fille fit la sourde oreille aux domestiques qui la cherchaient depuis des heures et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, se sentant observée.

« Que fais-tu là avorton ? » Cracha-t-elle en direction de son jeune frère, Tyrion.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Cersei se détourna avec dégout de son corps contrefait. L'enfant posa un regard sombre sur son ainée et glissa.

« Notre père t'attend pour faire ses adieux. »

Cersei se crispa et se leva avec grâce. Elle passa devant Tyrion, la tête haute et ne put résister à l'envie de lui donner un coup de pied au passage avant de rejoindre son père Tywin.

« Cersei, » sourit son père.

Le sourire de la jeune fille éclata tandis que Jaime, son frère jumeau lui adressait un regard.

Comme toujours les adieux de Lord Tywin furent brefs. La Main du Roi avait bien plus important à faire que de se charger des trois enfants que lui avait laissés Joanna.

()()

Une fois Tywin parti, Cersei et Jamie partirent s'enfermer dans la chambre de la jeune fille, laissant Tyrion aux soins des domestiques et surtout, hors de la vue de Cersei qui ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir tué leur mère en venant au monde. Jaime s'allongea avec nonchalance sur le lit de sa sœur.

« Encore des cadeaux de notre père ? » Commenta t'il en posant son regard clair sur les robes que Cersei avait négligemment jetées sur un sofa.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Lord Tywin revenait toujours les bras chargés de cadeaux pour ses enfants ainés, en particulier sa fille. Sans doute pour faire pardonner son absence. Jaime ne se trompa pas devant l'humeur maussade de sa jumelle qu'il connaissait mieux que lui-même et se leva pour se diriger vers les colifichets qui gisaient, abandonnés.

« Celle-ci est magnifique, » déclara t'il en exhibant une robe de soie bleue.

Cersei lui jeta à peine un regard et Jaime haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, si tu n'en veux pas moi je la prends. »

Sans attendre la réaction de sa sœur, Jaime entreprit de se débarrasser de sa chemise et passa la longue robe.

Cersei sourit légèrement. C'était le vieux jeu de leur enfance. Chaque fois que son père revenait les bras chargés de cadeaux, il apportait des toilettes pour sa fille, des armes de guerriers pour Jaime et rien pour le gnome. Mais après tout qui se souciait vraiment du matricide ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers son frère alors qu'il évoluait avec grâce au milieu de la pièce.

« Dame Cersei, » s'inclina-t-il.

Cersei ne sourit pas et observa le décolleté tombant de Jaime. Le jeune homme suivit son regard et secoua ses cheveux dorés.

« Avant tes robes m'allaient parfaitement.

- Tout comme j'étais assez forte pour porter les armes que t'offre notre père. » Répondit Cersei dont la main fine peinait à encercler la garde de l'épée somptueuse de Jaime avec laquelle elle jouait depuis quelques minutes.

Les deux adolescents se lancèrent un regard perplexe.

« Je ne comprends pas, commença Jaime. Avant, le tissu tombait parfaitement. »

Cersei reposa l'épée et grimaça à la vue du tissu de la robe tendu à l'extrême sur les épaules de Jaime.

« Tu vas l'abîmer, enlève la.

- Oh je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas, » la teste Jaime.

Cersei se contenta d'un demi sourire et il passa la robe par-dessus sa tête, exhibant son torse nu. Une fois cela fait, il lança la robe à Cersei.

« Met la toi. »

Cersei soupira et laissa tomber le vêtement qui la couvrait, découvrant sa poitrine ronde.

« Voilà donc l'explication, » commenta Jaime qui baissa les yeux sur les seins qui commençaient à s'épanouir.

Cersei soupira.

« Avant il n'y avait aucune différence entre nous. Maintenant, nous nous ressemblons de moins en moins. »

Jaime avança vers sa sœur et glissa ses mains autour de ses épaules.

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Cersei ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers son frère.

« Avant tu étais mon alter égo et j'étais le tien. Nous pouvions aisément nous faire passer l'un pour l'autre, à présent c'est devenu impossible. »

Jaime lui releva le menton et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Que je ne puisse plus me déguiser en toi ne change rien Cersei. Tu seras toujours la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. »

Les yeux de Cersei s'embuèrent légèrement mais elle se crispa.

« Tu oublies le gnome.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Tyrion est notre frère.

- Le matricide ! Corrigea Cersei avec fougue.

- Cersei… »

La jeune fille se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère, visiblement agitée.

« Lui peut porter les épées, et tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi désormais. Est-ce que tu lui prêtes aussi tes armures comme tu le faisais avec moi avant ? »

Touché par la détresse qu'il lisait dans le regard de sa sœur, Jaime avança vers elle.

« Bien sûr que non ! Enfin il se noierait à l'intérieur ! »

Cersei sourit discrètement à la remarque de son frère. Tyrion était si petit et disgracieux que de l'imaginer même avec les vêtements de Jaime était ridicule. Pourtant, elle devait être sûre, sûre que Jaime l'aimait toujours.

« Ça ne change rien, tu t'éloignes de moi.

- Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça, souffla Jaime.

- Prouve le ! Montre moi que tu m'aimes encore. » Le défia Cersei.

Sans réfléchir, Jaime se pencha sur elle. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent presque par inadvertance. Cersei écarta les lèvres sans réfléchir et leurs langues se nouèrent. Un frisson les agita tous les deux devant le plaisir nouveau que le baiser leur procurait et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, un peu perdus.

Avant qu'ils aient le temps d'échanger leurs impressions sur ce qui venait de se produire, une domestique frappa à la porte. Le diner était servi, il fallait s'habiller.

_**Trois jours plus tard,**_

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Cersei laissait la domestique démêler ses longs cheveux dorés tandis que ses pensées dérivaient vers Jaime et les questions qu'elle se posait depuis le départ de leur père. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils plus être semblables ? Pourquoi s'éloignaient-ils l'un de l'autre en grandissant ? La jeune fille jeta un regard à son visage et à la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux. Elle les portait longs désormais, alors que Jaime les avait aux épaules. Peut-être qu'en les coupant… Elle s'empara d'un ciseau et le tendit à la domestique.

« Coupe-les.

- Lady Lannister ?

- Coupe mes cheveux, comme Jaime. »

Le visage de la femme prit une expression d'horreur.

« Non Lady Lannister, ce serait un sacrilège.

- Jaime les coupe bien lui ! »

La femme soupira.

« Votre frère est un homme, en tant qu'homme il a le droit. Vous vous êtes une jeune fille dont les cheveux sont l'une des plus belles parures, le moment venu, votre mari sera heureux de les caresser. »

Cersei frémit.

« Mon mari ?

- Bien sûr Lady Lannister. J'imagine que votre père doit se préoccuper de votre avenir. Il vous trouvera un époux prestigieux, peut être un de ces Seigneurs du Nord… Quant à votre frère il épousera une princesse. »

Cersei frissonna à cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas aller au Nord ! Le Nord c'était le froid et le Mur… Et elle ne voulait pas que Jaime épouse une princesse qui l'éloignerait d'elle !

La domestique, croyant l'affaire réglée et n'ayant pas le moindre goût pour l'éducation de jeunes filles gâtées, entreprit de la débarrasser de sa robe. Un cri de surprise lui échappa en découvrant la bande de tissu dont Cersei s'était servie pour plaquer sa poitrine contre son torse.

« Lady Lannister ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ! »

Un rictus maussade lui répondit.

« Ces choses me déplaisent, ce n'est pas moi. »

Choquée, la domestique répondit avec rudesse.

« Pourtant, il vous faudra bien vous y faire, vous n'êtes plus une petite fille, vous êtes une femme.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ces choses que vous détestez tant vous serviront à nourrir les enfants que vous donnerez à votre époux le moment venu. »

Cersei frissonna, qu'avait donc cette stupide femme à lui parler sans cesse de mariage et maintenant d'enfants ? Elle ne voulait pas se marier, elle ne voulait pas partir ! Jamais elle ne quitterait Jaime, encore moins pour le Nord !

La domestique jeta les bandes dans un coin de la pièce et s'inclina.

« Bonne nuit Lady Lannister. »

Restée seule avec ses angoisses et ses questions sans réponse, Cersei se leva et fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle se sentait seule ou troublée, elle alla rejoindre Jaime.

()()

Le jeune homme était allongé avec indolence sur son lit lorsque sa sœur entra. Il se redressa, inquiet devant la mine bouleversée de Cersei.

« Que se passe t'il ?

- C'est cette idiote d'Aetlys, elle prétend que je vais partir, que notre père va me marier… »

Jaime frissonna à cette pensée.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi dit-elle ça ?

- A cause de mes cheveux et de ça… » Murmura Cersei qui ôta sa longue chemise de nuit sans gêne pour montrer sa poitrine à Jaime.

Le jeune homme garda le silence, brusquement tendu à la vue de la chair parfaite de sa sœur à laquelle il n'avait cessé de songer depuis qu'il l'avait découverte quelques jours plus tôt. Cersei lui renvoya un regard perdu.

« Jaime, je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas te quitter. Je veux être comme toi, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ! Je ne veux pas partir épouser un homme du Nord ! »

Jaime frémit à cette pensée et fit signe à Cersei d'approcher.

« Personne ne te mariera à un rustaud du Nord. » Lui lança-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

Cersei se cala dans les bras de Jaime et posa sa tête contre son torse.

« Aetlys pense que nous n'aurons pas le choix… Jaime je ne veux pas qu'on t'enlève à moi ! Je ne veux pas voir des enfants du Nord se nourrir de mes seins, je ne veux pas être femme ! Et je ne veux pas que tu te maries ! Je veux être comme toi, comme avant ! »

Jaime prit une inspiration et embrassa Cersei sur la tempe.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me marier, et je n'ai pas envie de te quitter Cersei. Comment ferais-je sans toi ? »

Eperdue, Cersei se jeta à son cou et sans réfléchir, chercha sa bouche. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et la respiration de Jaime accéléra brutalement. Une vague de sensations nouvelles les secoua et Jaime finit par s'écarter.

« Jamais je ne trouverai personne qui me comprenne aussi bien que toi, Cersei. »

La jeune fille sourit, ravie, tandis que Jaime caressait négligemment sa hanche.

« Tu ne te marieras pas alors ?

- Jamais, » promis Jaime avec ferveur.

Cela aurait du suffire à Cersei. Mais la jeune fille en voulait toujours plus. Sa main glissa sur le ventre de Jaime et il retint son souffle.

« Aetlys dit que je ne dois pas bander mes seins, que je ne dois plus te ressembler.

- Tes seins sont jolis, » commenta Jaime.

Cersei lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ils ne sont là que pour nourrir les enfants du mari du Nord auquel notre père veut me vendre. »

Jaime la regarda, troublé.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas là que pour faire beau ? »

Cersei s'assombrit.

« Je ne les trouve pas beaux.

- Moi si, répondit Jaime pour la consoler. Tellement beaux qu'on a envie de les embrasser. »

Sans réfléchir, il joignit le geste à la parole et ses reins se tendirent inexplicablement alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les boutons en éclosion de Cersei. Sous lui, la jeune fille haleta.

« Jaime… »

Jaime releva le visage et plongea dans le regard jumeau de Cersei.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Non… » Murmura Cersei, troublée.

La bouche de Jaime se referma sur un de ses boutons et elle arqua instinctivement son corps vers lui.

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un du Nord me touche comme ça Jaime… Je ne veux que toi. » Murmura t'elle, éperdue par la peur de le perdre et par ce qu'elle sentait éclore dans ses reins.

Jaime déglutit et la regarda.

« Je ne veux pas que qu'un homme du Nord ou d'ailleurs te touche comme ça Cersei, je ne veux pas que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- Ca n'arrivera jamais, » promit-elle avec ferveur.

Comme pour sceller la promesse qu'ils venaient de se faire, leurs bouches s'épousèrent à nouveau et Cersei sentit le corps désormais lourd de Jaime peser contre le sien. Une barre brulante et dure frôla son ventre et elle se recula.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Jaime secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, Ortg dit que je deviens un homme et que c'est pour ça qu'il durcit, comme toi et tes seins. »

Cersei frissonna. Une nouvelle barrière venait de s'ériger entre eux.

« Il dit que le moment venu ça me servira à coucher avec ma femme ou à mettre des putains, sourit Jaime.

- Je ne veux pas ! S'insurgea Cersei.

- En attendant c'est douloureux, » soupira Jaime.

La jeune fille glissa les mains jusqu'à son fut et commença à caresser le sexe de Jaime.

« Et là ? » Demanda t'elle d'un ton ingénu.

En guise de réponse, Jaime l'embrassa tandis que sa main glissait vers l'entrejambe de sa sœur. Un gémissement lui répondit alors qu'il glissait un doigt dans son humidité chaude et Cersei se pressa contre lui.

Jaime la fixa, étourdi par les caresses qui étaient beaucoup moins innocentes de leur enfance. Eperdue, Cersei gémit.

« Puisque je ne peux plus être ton double, laisse-moi être ta femme. »

Le cœur de Jaime accéléra tandis qu'elle caressait son corps musclé.

« Je ne te quitterais jamais Jaime, je t'aime. Tu es tout pour moi.

- Et toi pour moi. » Souffla Jaime alors qu'il passait sur elle.

Les yeux dans ceux de Jaime, Cersei sentit son corps lourd reposer sur le sien. Instinctivement, elle écarta les cuisses alors qu'il se guidait maladroitement en elle.

Une douleur la picota puis des larmes de joie lui vinrent alors qu'elle le sentait bouger en elle. Ils n'étaient plus seulement semblables, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Sur elle Jaime ressentit la même chose et s'enfonça en elle.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais Cersei, jamais. » Balbutia t'il avant de l'embrasser.

()()

« Tu as saigné. » Observa Jaime.

Dans ses bras, Cersei sourit.

« Maintenant je sais que tu m'aimes encore, » murmura-t-elle.

Jaime baissa les yeux sur sa sœur et le désir l'enflamma à la vue de son visage qui reflétait son désir.

« Tu es tout pour moi. » Répondit-il.

Un sourire lui répondit et Cersei l'embrassa alors qu'il la caressait de nouveau.

()()

Ils n'étaient plus le reflet de l'autre. Ils avaient changés. Mais finalement leur nouvelle relation leur plaisait plus que l'ancienne. Avant ils n'étaient qu'un miroir. A présent, grâce à leurs différences, ils ne formaient plus qu'un.


End file.
